hack Memories
by Mouikairo
Summary: Adept Rogue, Zald is destined to be the PKK Butterfly Reaper in R:2, but when her friend Zeke is controlled by AIDA is she able to stop him with Haseo and the gang?


_**Author's words: This is a different series of my .hack, so this story is does not included with .hack/Run and .hack/Legend hero returns. Thank you Dante64 for agree of doing this story and did this together, Please enjoy this story! P.S. Don't mind the area word, is a fake.**_

_**Also, I'm giving you an Extra Epilogue for people who know ToS, ToL and ToA.**_

My name is Zeke; also I am a Vagrant AI. I am also Aura's son, and also Zefie's older brother. I use to live happily in the World R: 1, but now my mom is a deep sleep after helping the little children of Morganna; and my sister is gone…

I was the only one who survive there, I befriend with Haseo; one of the little children of Morganna. I thought that training him is great, so I play with him almost every day. But he isn't being on 24/7, when he is not here; I was alone.

One day…

I was training alone, kicking chimchim and then looking at the sky. I know that I don't exist in the real world, but it was good for me. Suddenly, two people came up and said to me "Hey kid, you bored? Why don't join our party?" The one with white hair said to me. I was fully a high-level person, but I only join Haseo. I answer him "Sorry, I'm not interested." The white hair guy smiled and said "Too bad, if you join us; you wouldn't have to DIE!!!!" His sword suddenly slash toward me, I did not have the time to dodge it.

Suddenly, "What? Who the heck are you?" The white hair guy suddenly spoke in shock. It was a girl in brown hair, green clothes and has marks like Haseo's 3rd from. She used her twin blade to block that person's attack. The other girl with green hair said "Hey, isn't that…the PKK Butterfly Reaper!?"

PKK, Haseo has that title too. But then…Why? The brown hair girl did not answer those two, and then she pulls out her twin blades and then Pked them in an instant.

She turn back and looked at me, I thought that she was going to kill me…But then she reach her arm and said "Hey, if you are a high level; don't just sit there forever!" Her name was…Z.A.L.D.

**Chapter 1 – Meeting each other**

"Damn!! Where the heck is that Haseo?" Zald was walking around Canard, I was looking at her; complaining about Haseo's late arrival. It wasn't like Haseo to be late. The Silabus person tried to calm Zald a little; he was kind of a nice guy. That Gaspard beast is also pretty nice; I wish I know what they look like offline… But too bad, I don't have an offline…

Suddenly, Haseo came in. He looked like something bad happen since he bangs the door… "Zald, to Raven now; ASAP!!" Zald looked annoyed, taking the blame from Death Grunty. But then, Haseo and Zald are Raven members? That guild is supposed to be for administrators or so.

So Haseo and Zald left Canard leaving Silabus and Gaspard in Canard. Surely, something must be up. I'm going to find out what is it!

As I went in the room using hacking power, there were 9 people in Raven. I hide behind something and looked at them. Haseo was on the front of them, and Zald was on left beside the dark skin man. "So why did you call us Yata?" Haseo spoke up to that Yata person at the ball thing.

"I have received word that a Vagrant AI is in the World. You must get it here quickly." I think Yata was talking about me, since I'm the only Vagrant AI. "So if we find this Vagrant AI, it will be gone?" ask Haseo.

"This Vagrant AI is very special, but we do not know who it is. But we have to find no matter what, it is very dangerous and it could destroy the World." said the Yata person, I was surprise that he said something so horrible to the AI. I left the room and call Haseo and Zald to an adventure.

_**Sigma: Gathering Meaningless Phantom – Area Level 150**_

"Why did you want us to go here, Zeke?" ask Zald who was curious, Haseo didn't say a word after he join the party. I wanted to ask them a question, but was this the right time? I answer back "I just wanted you guys to train with me, after all, I am only 140 level!" We were off an adventure for now, but the more I fight, the more I want to ask them.

When it was the time for the boss, Haseo finally spoke "Zeke, are you a Vagrant AI of any chance?" I was shocked, I was but I do not want to admit. I just answer, "Let's just fight for now, I will answer that later."

_Name: Cyrious_

_Level: 150_

_HP: 9780_

_Leader: Zeke_

_Level: 143_

_HP: 2506 / 4000_

_SP: 340 / 700_

_Member: Haseo_

_Level: 150_

_HP: 5000 / 5000_

_SP: 493 / 650_

_Member: Zald_

_Level: 149_

_HP: 4570 / 4900_

_SP: 581 / 800_

It was time to fight the boss, the monster pull out his long rage attack and shot it on Zald. Her HP was lower to 3000, Haseo just kept using SP attack and I used the normal attack and some SP attack. After about half and hour, it still can't be killed. Its HP only lower about 1000.

Suddenly, black spots came out from it. Haseo shouted "AIDA!" Zald's eye narrow down and I just stare at it. Its behind has a jelly-fish looking monster; it was a type of monster I have never seen in my whole life.

Then, my body started to shake; there was something growing inside me… "PING!"

… "Hey Zeke, are you okay?" I heard Zald's voice; it was a very worried voice. I can't open eyes, but what happen back there…?

Finally, my eyes were open. I saw Zald was worried about me and Haseo was sitting beside me. "We were so worried, the avatar gone berserk and we have to help to save you!" Zald said to me worriedly, but what did she mean 'Avatar'?

Haseo looked at me and shouted "You were spying, weren't you? When we were at Raven you were hearing what we were saying. Are you a Vagrant AI or not!?" I was shocked, surprise of Haseo calling me that. He must have felt mad, so I don't think I have a choice. "Yeah, I am. I'm Aura's son." Zald gasped, but Haseo just felt even mad. "So you were keeping it between us all along!?" He shouted towards me, I just…

"Stupid! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, you AI make my memory all mixed up!" Haseo suddenly left the team and log off. Zald seem to have nothing to say, "I won't tell Yata, but I promise you don't Haseo mad again." Zald also left the team and went out to another area.

I was left alone, all over again… I knew this would happen after all, as I went off myself to Breg Epona. It was just, maybe to bad…

_**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Waterfall – Zald side**_

Zald was looking at place below her, it was one of the areas that Cubia Gemoras was spotted. "What a memory, it also reminds me where I meet Sora-kun…" It was sure a nice memory for Zald, so she was ready to get out of the place until…

_**Sigma: Dual City Breg Epona – Zeke side**_

I was hiding at the back alley; it was the only place I wanted to be alone. If I was outside people would be saying I am a freak. It was true thought, Silabus and Gaspard would hate me if I told them.

Suddenly, a flash mail from Silabus came in.

**Silabus**

**Zald has been kidnapped by Pkers from Kestrel! Haseo won't answer my flash mail, so I'm sending it to you. I have work at Canard so I can't help, please save Zald!! P.S. I will sent some items that will help you on finding her, her area is **_**Delta: Radio Girl Revival. **_

Zald!? Kidnapped by Kestrel!? No way have I letting them got her; she was the one that help me. I quickly ran to Chaos Gate to the Delta Server.

_**Delta: Radio Girl Revival – Area Level 38 **_

As I logged in the World, Zald was stunned and not able to move. It would looked like at Zald has fainted in the real world too. I looked closely at the Pkers; there were the 2 Pkers before and another one. Her name was spelled 'Bordeaux', "Let Zald go!!" I scream at her angrily, but Bordeaux only laughed. "Let her go? Not a chance, IYOTEN and Asta has a debt over you, so you can die today!!" Her attacks were incredibly fast, but I can keep up.

I used the speed increase from Silabus and ran to IYOTEN first. I pull out the scythe and shot towards him, then at Asta used a normal attack of Reaper Dance. IYOTEN and Asta were defeated, that only leaves Bordeaux left. "Oh, is my turn already? Okay then, bring it on!" She pulls out her blade and used a skill trigger. I manage to dodge her, her level seem to be pretty low. Guess she will be a piece of cake for me.

I charged my scythe's power; Bordeaux is finally ready for her attack. As she got near me, I quickly pull out the power and attack her.

Finally, she was defeated. I used stun healer to heal Zald back up, "…Where the heck…?" she mumble to herself while she was still blur. She looked at me and asks "You…saved me right?" Surprise, but "Yeah, I did." Zald thanked me and logged off for the day.

_**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground - The Black Box**_

I return back home, but only I was home. Unlike other people, my mother is still asleep and Zefie still haven't return… It was so lonely, nothing to do but sit to read books. When I was young, my mother used to read us often. Our favorite was about the Epitaph of Twilight.

But there was once, that 2 PCs came into here and has taken over the place. The Epitaph of Twilight was taken away by them too. I wonder, will the Twilight be destroy or…not?

_**Unknown area, Ovan resident**_

"This place is beautiful…just beautiful…" Ovan was alone, looking at the beautiful thing he never seen. In his heart, he wanted to keep it forever… but suddenly…

AIDA came in the area and destroys it; Ovan just looked at it destroying the beautiful place. He pulls out the Bayonet and shot him, but it did not work. The AIDA looked at him, and quickly goes in Ovan's body. He tried to release it, but it did not work. Finally, his PC and his mind are taken over by AIDA. He mumbles to himself, "It's time, Zeke you are going down…"

**A strange message from Ovan came in my's flash mail. I asked Zald to come with me, but Haseo wanted to join as well. Thought not only him, all of those people wanted to follow! Man they are annoying, but Kuhn was left behind. I don't want to cause anymore trouble, Darn it!!**

**Next Chapter, Trouble AIDA**

**Extra Epilogue Crossover chapter 1**

One day, all of the .hack characters including the OC people were busy. So the creator decided to take characters from the Tales of Symphonia, Legendia and Abyss.

Senel played as Haseo, the white hair Terror of Death. Guy played as Zeke, the Vagrant AI of the World. And Zelos played as…Zald, a girl.

"WHY THE HECK AM I A GIRL!?" Shouted Zelos, the creator, Fmachibi answer "Well, Zald's has the same style as you. But I won't want other girls to do it, so you are good." But Zelos back fire and said "Then what about Sheena?"

"…Good point." So Sheena played as Zald instead. Silabus was played by Jade and Gaspard was played by Anise.

"So why are you Gaspard?" ask Luke, who is played as another story character named Azu. "I don't know, she said that my doll was fat enough to be him…" she said to Luke, but Fmachibi was teasing her.

The idea of Jade is Silabus was crazy, Lloyd, who is played as Kuhn ask Jade "Jade-kun, Silabus is 19 right? Why are you playing as him?" Jade answer back "Well, I wanted to try out for the teen looking type. First her thoughts would be Yata, but she changed to this Silabus instead."

Fmachibi was laughing to herself, "This is the best idea ever!!"

**To be continuing…**


End file.
